


Unofficial Business

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The class rep tries to hook up Hotaru and Mikan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unofficial Business

"If you're going to discuss something like this with me, I would appreciate it if you'd do so during an appropriate time," Hotaru said professionally to Yuu, the class representative.

"Well," Yuu said, blushing slightly from both embarrassment of his actions and the topic he'd brought up. "Imai-san, it is our job to maintain harmony in the classroom, isn't it?"

"I'm fine. Mikan is fine. We never did much when there really was 'disharmony' in the classroom, why are you bothering to bring up this kind of thing?" Hotaru asked.

"That's true. Mikan-san has made it so much easier for the whole class to be on task, and us to actually do our jobs. I just felt that I- you- we owe her this much."

"Fine," Hotaru sighed. Despite his meek personality, the rep could be quite persistent when he wanted to. He wasn't giving up on this one. "What exactly did you want to say."

"Well... It's none of my business... But... I think you should acknowledge Mikan-san's efforts, if nothing else!" Yuu declared.

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked calmly.

"Mikan-san loves you, don't you realize that?"

"Hm..." Hotaru mused. "So you think that fool is capable of those kinds of feelings, huh?"

"Anyone is! And Mikan-san especially. She might not be talented in some areas, but she is passionate about people. And... I hate to admit I was jealous... But, Mikan-san's passion for you, it comes right out of a classic romance!"

"Huh?" Hotaru said.

But Yuu was already off on a tangent. "She beat the odds, and followed you across the country, to an unfamiliar city, and got past the country's best security, all just to see you! She left all she loved to be near you! And now, she admits her love for you constantly, and cries out your name during sleep-"

"And how would you know this?" Hotaru asked.

Yuu turned red. "Well... You must have noticed some of Mikan's hinting," he said uncomfortably, trying to keep the topic off himself.

"You're right. I just never considered it was serious," Hotaru admitted.

"Imai-san, maturity is not a straight line, and Mikan-san has matured in love more than-"

"I'll consider what you've said," Hotaru interrupted. "But," she began firmly. "This is not official business. Therefore, you may not discuss it with me any further."

"But."

"That means starting right now, Iinchou-san."

"Right," Yuu agreed mournfully. He was so curious what would happen now that he'd planted the seed in Hotaru's mind. If anything, that is. Well, it had to go somewhere. Mikan was much more persistent than him.


End file.
